Apollo
Apollo is the son of Zeus and Leto. Mythology When Apollo's mother, Leto, was in labour with him and is twin sister Artemis, she was looking for a place to give birth but Hera had made all land shun her so she was unable to find a place to give birth. Hera was very sour towards her because Zeus was their father and Hera disliked that Zeus kept having children with other's women or goddesses. But Poseidon took pity on Leto and showed her an island that was not attached to the sea floor so it technically was not considered land. So Leto traveled here and that is where she gave birth. The little floating island called Delos. Since Apollo was the god of prophecy he decided that he needed a place where mortals could come and ask questions to him and he would use his gift of prophecy to answer them. He found a perfect place called Pytho. The only bad part was that a terrible, giant snake called Python was living there and was terrorizing all the other living creatures there. So he killed the snake and renamed the place Delphi. He created his temple and the oracles spoke to the mortals prophecies in which Apollo would give to them to give to mortals. Eros was a very mischevious god and liked to cause all sorts of trouble. So one day he shot Apollo with a golden arrow to make him fall in love with a beautiful nymph named Daphne. But Eros shot Daphne with a lead arrow making her feel hatred for Apollo. Apollo ran after her and she ran away. Daphne was frightened so she called to her father, a sea god, and he transformed her into a laurel tree. So Apollo, saddened by her running away from him, took some of the leaves and made a laurel wreath so that she would always be close to him. There was once a satyr named Marsyas. He was a wonderful pan pipe player and all the forests came to listen to him play the pipes. One day Marsyas said that he was a better musician that the god of music himself...Apollo! This angered Apollo and Apollo challenged Marsyas to a music competition. The winner could do anything they want to the loser. Marsyas played his pipes and he was wonderful but when Apollo played the lyre...he was better. So Apollo won and because Marsyas had dared to even say that he was even close to being as good at him, he skinned him alive and hung him from a tree. History Clash of the Titans (2010) Apollo is seen in the throne room of Olympus with his fellow gods and goddesses. He is the only god, other than Poseidon, to speak. He tries to keep his father Zeus from trusting Hades, telling him the gods "need man's love." But his father Zeus silences him. Notes *On a deleted scene in Clash of the Titans, after Perseus encounters the Stygian Witches, Apollo is the one who talks to Perseus and gives him a golden coin, not Zeus. Category:Gods & Prophets